


Something Fun

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agent Carter Spoilers, Doctor Who References, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: “What do you mean by costumes?” Deke asked. “Do people really dress up like sexy vampires or werewolves for Halloween like in the movies?”“Please don’t be sexy anything,” Daisy said.———FitzSimmons discuss Halloween costumes, with a bit of family feels with the adult grandson thrown in.





	Something Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Agent Carter season two finale.
> 
> Spoilers for latest Doctor Who casting choice. Vague references to Tenth Doctor that might be considered spoilerish.

“We should do something fun for Halloween,” Daisy said.

 

Jemma turned to look at Daisy, who was perching on a high stool by the open kitchen counter. It was a rare day when no one had particularly pressing duties. By unspoken agreement, everyone lingered over breakfast in the break room and enjoyed each other’s company. Mack and Elena were talking quietly on the couch. Piper had been explaining something on the television to Deke. Jemma herself was sipping her tea next to Fitz as he ate his second helping of bacon and eggs.

 

“No thanks,” Deke said. “Getting beaten up by the ouija board once was enough for me.” He looked at the others. “What? Everyone knew ghosts were not real. If the idiots were going to trade their tokens for someone to tell them a sob story of their loved ones in afterlife, they might as well gave them to me.”

 

“You didn’t actually say that to ‘the idiots,’ did you?” Fitz asked.

 

“Of course not,” Deke answered. “I built an electronic ouija board and told people that ghosts would be able to turn the lights on and off next to the letters. It worked great until some crying woman hugged me and knocked the remote control out of my pocket.”

 

“Yeah, we are not doing the ouija board,” Daisy said. She waved her hand at the room. “I was thinking more like a party? We can all dress up in costumes, eat tons of candy, watch silly scary movies and throw popcorn at the screen. It will be fun! We haven’t done anything like this in ages.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Mack agreed. “We don’t have anything urgent at the moment. It would be a good time to unwind a little.”

 

“What do you mean by costumes?” Deke asked. “Do people really dress up like sexy vampires or werewolves for Halloween like in the movies?”

 

“Please don’t be sexy anything,” Daisy said. “There are no rules about costumes though, that’s why they are great. You can dress up as a flower, an animal, a comic book character, whatever you want. Pretend to be someone else for a little while.”

 

“What would you be then?” Deke asked. “You already are a superhero!”

 

“I don’t know,” Daisy shrugged. “Something fun. The nuns didn’t do Halloween in the orphanage, so I’ve always gone all out on the celebration once I was on my own.”

 

“You are not on your own now,” Jemma said. “Why don’t we all decorate together? Today is already the 31st so we don’t have much time. We can put up some orange and black streamers. I have a delicious punch recipe that will bubble incessantly. It was quite a hit among the cadets back in our Academy days.”

 

“That’s because you poured all the vodka in the Boiler Room into it,” Fitz said. “I will take care of the food. Roasted beet chips are not a substitute for candy.”

 

“Ew,” Daisy said as she scrunched up her face. “Alright. Fitz, you are in charge of food. Don’t let Jemma poison us with her healthy snacks.”

 

Fitz beamed. “Wait until you taste my salted caramel popcorn. It got at least as many compliments as Jemma’s black punch at the Academy.”

 

Jemma was happy to see Daisy making a point to engage Fitz. Relations have been strained between the two since Fitz woke from his cryogenic sleep and learned about the other Fitz, but they were healing. Fitz was hesitant at times, uncertain if his friendly overtures would be welcome. Daisy still grimaced occasionally at certain gestures or words from him. They were both trying to rebuild their friendship though.

 

“Sounds like you two were quite the party masters back at the Academy,” Daisy said. “Who did you dress up as for Halloween then? Some famous scientists?”

 

“Oh no,” Jemma said. “It would have been much too common. The Boiler Room was filled with Albert Einsteins and Marie Curies. I went as Agent Carter. British, founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., and an amazing woman all around, she was the perfect choice.”

 

“Nice,” Daisy approved. “Let me guess, Fitz went as Captain America then?”

 

“No,” Fitz said. Something in his voice made Jemma turn and look at him. His expression was neutral but his hand was gripping the edge of his chair. “I went as a monkey. Put a lab coat over the costume. To show people what a monkey lab assistant would look like.”

 

“You are still not getting a lab monkey on my watch,” Mack said. “Alright people. Let’s go do our jobs first. Whoever has down time in between tasks can decorate or contribute to the food and drink. Party here at seven in the evening.”

 

People dispersed from the break room. Jemma stayed behind as Fitz put away his breakfast plate in the dishwasher, then she grabbed his arm.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jemma asked.

 

Fitz pressed his lips together. For a moment she thought he would pretend not to understand her or avoid answering, but he sighed and hung his head.

 

“I always knew I wasn’t going to be Captain America,” Fitz said. “Not that I really wanted to, being Scottish and all, but it would be nice to be a hero. Didn’t realize I  would turn out to be Daniel Sousa, half broken body and everything. Sorry you have to be stuck with the second best.”

 

Jemma saw red for a second. How dare he, after everything, to still consider himself less? She took a deep breath.

 

“Agent Sousa was a dedicated agent who placed himself on the front lines,” Jemma said, enunciating each word. “He was wounded in the course of duty, but he never allowed his injury to prevent him from doing his job. He considered Peggy Carter his full partner in both work and life, at an age when most men still couldn’t comprehend the idea of women having careers. Personally, I think he was the perfect husband for Agent Carter.”

 

“Even if Captain America was alive?” Fitz asked.

 

“Peggy Carter didn’t choose Daniel Sousa because he was the second best,” Jemma answered. “She married him because she loved him. Yes, if Steve Rogers did not fall into the ocean, she might have never met Sousa. History happened though, and she did meet him. They worked together, fell in love, married, protected people, built a spy agency, and lived happily together. I think that’s quite a wonderful life to aspire to, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Fitz said. He gave her a small smile. “I don’t know about the building a spy agency part since we already work for one, but the rest sounds good.”

 

Jemma leaned in and kissed him. He didn’t hesitate in kissing her back. They were both a little breathless when they finally came up for air.

 

“Sorry I got in my own head there,” Fitz muttered against her cheek. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

 

“You are welcome,” Jemma said. She backed up a little to look him in the eyes. “I am always here to talk some sense into you. Now, if you want to dress up as Agent Sousa for Halloween because he’s a good man, I would be honored to go as your Agent Carter. I won’t hear any nonsense about being the second best though.”

 

“Maybe another year,” Fitz said. “You heard Daisy. Let’s do something fun. Monkeys?”

 

“No,” Jemma shook her head. “Remember that time when we went as matching great apes in Sci-Ops? I was sweaty and uncomfortable the entire time in the furry costume. How about a Scottish clan chief and his English lady? That would be fun.”

 

“You know I will wear a kilt for you but not in public,” Fitz said. “Oh, I know! Doctor Who!”

 

“If you say Ten and Rose, I am going to kiss you until you see reason,” Jemma warned.

 

“What? No!” Fitz said. “I mean, you can kiss me, but I didn’t mean it that way. The latest one. You’ve always complained that there haven’t been a female Doctor. Well, now we have one and you would make a perfect Thirteen.”

 

“That could work,” Jemma mused. She paused. “You won’t mind calling me the Doctor?”

 

“I am tired of looking at the shadow,” Fitz answered. “I am still working on getting better, but I don’t want the Framework to taint everything in our lives. We have Doctor Who long before any of this trauma. Let’s take the word ‘Doctor’ back for something good.”

 

“I’d like that,” Jemma interlaced her fingers with his. “What about your costume though?”

 

“I will be the TARDIS of course,” Fitz gave her a soft smile. “Going off to adventures together? Get separated occasionally but always find their way back to each other?”

 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Jemma smiled back at him.

 

******

 

The break room was decked out in orange and black when Fitz and Jemma entered. They had already set up the food and beverages on the counter earlier before going back to their room to change. People were lining up by the pot of bubbling liquid.

 

“Jemma, this punch is amazing!” Daisy came up to them with a paper cup in hand. “I don’t know what you put in there, but it’s my new favorite drink.”

 

Jemma beamed. She took in Daisy’s bright skirt, nude colored tank top, and colorful lei. “A hula girl? Daisy, you look great!”

 

“Thanks!” Daisy said. “Like I said, I wanted something fun. Can’t believe you two actually dressed up as Doctor Who and TARDIS. Isn’t that British nerd costume 101?”

 

“Well the Doctor had never been a woman before,” Jemma said. She bounced a little on her feet, enjoying the feeling of her coat swishing behind her, and she tugged at her yellow wig to ensure it stayed in place. “We have to honor the occasion!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Deke interjected. He walked over to them with a bottle of Zima. A baseball cap was lying half askew on his head while the jersey he wore was clearly too big on him. “Why is Fitz dressed as a giant blue box?”

 

“You mean FitzSimmons haven’t made you watch Doctor Who yet?” Daisy asked. “Guys! What kind of grandparents are you?”

 

“The kind that met their adult grandson before even having kids,” Fitz answered. He turned towards Deke. “It’s a classic British television show. We can watch a few episodes sometimes. I think you will like it.”

 

“Just don’t let them drag you into an argument over which Doctor is the best,” Daisy warned. “I made the mistake of asking what’s the difference between Nine and Ten. Next thing I knew, they’ve forced me to sit through five seasons worth of episodes.”

 

“It’s four series plus the specials,” Jemma corrected Daisy. “And you secretly enjoyed every second of it.”

 

“Okay,” Deke said, still looking bewildered. “So the show has a big blue box?”

 

“It’s called TARDIS,” Fitz said. “Time traveling spaceship, loyal companion to the Doctor, that’s Jemma. You will understand once you watch the show. The blue box is just the facade. It’s bigger on the inside!”

 

“Ew,” Deke said. “I did not need to know about how big you are inside your costume, Gramps.”

 

“What?”  Fitz sputtered. Jemma was amused to see Deke smirking and Daisy snorting the punch from her nose. “I didn’t mean… that’s not… you know what, never mind, what are you dressed as anyway? A baseball player?”

 

“Yeah,” Deke said. He stood up a little straighter and crossed his arms. “Why, you don’t think I got a chance to play catch in the future?”

 

“Er, don’t know that I’ve really given any thought to it,” Fitz said. “Just never got into the sport myself, that’s all. I figured if I were to pass down a love for any sport it would be football. Always thought I’d like to kick a ball around with my kid someday.”

 

“Oh,” Deke said. His arms dropped to his sides. “I think Mom did mention that she used to play soccer with you as a little girl. Most people in the Lighthouse talked about how great baseball was back on Earth though.”

 

“First of all, there was no way your mother called it soccer instead of football,” Fitz said. “Second, we clearly need to teach you more about your British heritage. We are going to watch the game together this weekend. I mean, baseball over football? Honestly!”

 

“What happened to kicking a ball around?” Jemma asked. She was trying not to smile too widely. The idea of a Fitz playing football with their child someday was irresistible. Instead of the faint pang she usually felt whenever she thought of Deke’s mother, she wanted to drag Fitz back to their room and start practicing on how to conceive a baby.

 

“He’s not an actual child, Jemma,” Fitz scoffed. “Television and beer are much better alternatives than running around in the grass.”

 

“I don’t know about the beer part, but yeah, grass is nasty,” Deke said. “Do you know  how many kinds of bugs could hide in there?”

 

“No,” Daisy said. “Do not get Jemma started on bug varieties. This is a party! The only gross stuff I want to hear about is how many gummy worms I can eat before getting a stomach ache. Let’s hunt down some candy!”

 

As Daisy walked away with Deke, explaining the wonderful delicacy called gummy worms, Jemma gave Fitz her best smoldering look.

 

“So,” Jemma lowered her voice. “Do you think we’ve put in enough of an appearance at this party?”

 

“Jemma, we barely got here,” Fitz said.

 

“But I want to be alone with you now,” Jemma pouted.

 

“Really?” Fitz said with amusement. “I am literally walking around in a giant blue box. You can barely see my arms and legs. This is doing it for you?”

 

“Well, I do know it’s bigger on the inside,” Jemma said. She smiled at Fitz’s embarrassed squeak. “I mean your biceps! You’ve continued with the push-ups. And I admit, the idea of you running around with a ball and our child is quite adorable. One might even say, stimulating.” She traced her fingers on the part of Fitz’s forearm that was reachable outside the costume.

 

“Maybe this costume is a little tight,” Fitz gulped. “I mean, you are right. I do have more muscles now and I can’t quite move my arms properly from the cutout holes. We can go back to our room and loosen up a bit?”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Jemma beamed at him.

 

Jemma thought she heard snickers behind them as she walked out with Fitz. It didn’t matter though. Daisy was right. Jemma was going to do something fun for Halloween. 


End file.
